La Bella Planita
by Wakanabe-kun
Summary: en el reino de kakashi, existio una bella muchacha a la cual el conocio pero no la reconoce cuando la reencuentra.una historia de humor kakasaku salida de lo mas profundo de esta mente friki
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, weno este fic es en conjunto con una compañera del colegio, y es un a que no me gusta la pareja... una apuesta,es una apuesta. xD no los aburro mas!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Advertencias: mm jiraiya?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Bella Planita<strong>_

_Hace mucho,mucho tiempo existio un reino muy muy grande, con un rey justo y equitativo. El joven rey, se sentia muy solo. puesto que sus padres habian muerto y el todavia no se habia casado. Decidio un dia buscar a la pobre victima, digo, a la bella afortunada que seria su esposa._

**::+:::+:::+:::~~~:::+:::+:::+::**

En el otro lado de konoha, vivia su pacifica existencia una familia de ancianos, dedicado a la agricultura, conocidos como Tsunade "la borracha" y "el pervertido" Jiraiya. Tsunade no podia tener hijos, asi que decidieron adoptar tres bebes. dos niños y una niña.

con el pasar de los años esos niños crecieron y al crecer solian pelear mucho entre ellos.

los dos chicos no se llevaban muy bien, asi que las discuciones estaban a la orden del dia. en cambio la chica, era mas tranquila y mas inteligente, en ocasiones, que sus hermanos. ella era muy bonita... pero las unicas cosas que no la hacian llamativa eran: uno, su pecho plano a tal punto de confundirla con un chico y su gran frentesota que ocupaba gran parte de su cara. sus nombres eran: naruto"datebayyo", sasuke"cara de niña estreñida" y sakura "frente de marquesina"

Un dia cuando sakura tenia 6 años, se perdio en el bosque, ella habia salido con sus hermanos a jugar cerca del bosque, pero por seguir un conejo se adentro en el y se perdio. estuvo mucho tiempo caminando en circulos y al ver que no llegaba a ningun lado empezo a correr en linea recta sin mirar por donde iba. Pasado un tiempo,se sento, despues de tanto correr,caerse sobre popo de oso y chocar de frente con un arbol, decidio irse a lavar a un rio que estaba cerca de donde se sento.

despues de un frio,pero merecido baño, se sento bajo un arbol a pensar como podria regresar a su casa. pero le termino ganado el sueño y el llanto.

cuando desperto, no se encontro en el bosque donde se habia perdido, en cambio se encontro en un lujoso cuarto con paredes de color granate, con una gran araña de oro colgando en el techo, muebles del mas fino ebano, y una cama con finas sabanas de seda bordadas en plata.

tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro al cuarto.

.-¿como te llamas niña?.-dijo el chico que estaba en la puerta...

* * *

><p>hasta aqui llego! esperamos les haya gustado este corta introduccion. ^w^<p>

_**dejanos review si te gusto,si no, pues ni modo w**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bella Planita **

**::+:::+:::+:::~~~:::+:::+:::+::**

**Capitulo Dos: Un Largo Día**

.-WAAAA!.-grito con su muy chillona voz sakura.

.-… ehh? O.O.- dijo el rey peli plata confundido por como lo había llamado la niña.

.- tranquilízate mocosa, no pienso hacerte nada ¬/ .- dijo un poco molesto por el grito anterior de la chiquilla.- de donde eres y como te llamas?.- pregunto.

Soy sakura y vengo de la aldea Shukaku (?) .- contesto ella

.-Ahh - dijo todo aburrido kakashi.

.- te parece si desayunas y te regreso a tu casa sakura?.- pregunto el rey enmascarado.

e- esta bi-bien.- contesto la frentu, digo! la enana.

Mientras sakura desayunaba como nunca la había hecho en su vida (?), en la ladea y alrededor del bosque sus padrastros y sus dos hermanastros la buscaban desesperadamente. En lo que comían, la pequeña le pregunto por su nombre, y el le contesto que se llamaba kakashi.

.- bien niña, hora de que regreses a tu casa .- dijo el joven rey , llamando a uno de sus sirvientas, de nombre Kurenai, dándole la difícil tarea de aguantar, perdón de llevar a la mocosa a su aldea.

La pobre kurenai tuvo que aguantar las replicas de la más joven hasta que llegaron al lugar y aunque harta se acerco a uno de los aldeanos para preguntar donde vivía la pequeña. Pero antes de siquiera poder preguntar recordó que no sabia un detalle importante.- oye, Sakura, me podrías decir como se llaman tus papas?.- pregunto kurenai forzando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.- ellos se llaman Jiraiya y Tsunade.- contesto la frente de marquesina.

Entonces, kurenai, ya sabiendo ese mínimo detalle que paso por alto, detuvo a una joven pelinegra y le pregunto.- Disculpa, sabes donde viven Jiraiya y Tsunade?.- le pregunto, rogando por que le dijera que si.

.- claro, si deseas puedo llevarte hasta allí .- contesto amablemente la joven.

.- muchísimas gracias.- dijo ella con alivio, ¡al fin se libraría de la pequeña niña!

La chica llevo a kurenai a una pequeña casa y le dijo que debía llamar a la puerta y allí le atendería Jiraiya. Kurenai llamo y nunca nadie le atendió….

Naah… ella llamo tres veces a la puerta y cuando estaba decidida a volver al castillo con niña y todo, le abrieron.

.- Señora, encontramos a su hija en el bosque y la estuvimos cuidando durante toda la noche y parte del día.- hablo kurenai al mas puro estilo policial xD.

.- muchas gracias por cuidar de ella señorita, se lo agradezco.- dijo Jiraiya que fue el que abrió la puerta. – de nada seño, si me disculpa, me retiro.- dijo Kurenai marchando a toda prisa de allí, dejando detrás solo una estela de polvo.

**::+:::+:::+:::~~~:::+:::+:::+::**

**Jejeje ojala les guste este capitulo de la locura de fic que estamos haciendo. **

**Si no dejas un reviewn un gatito muere de frio (?)**

**Ja Ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas! no me maten! -se esconde detras de un muro- puedo explicar mi laaarga ausencia. Resulta que se me rompio el teclado y recien hace unos dias volvio a andar.

Muchisimas Gracias a los que me dejaron Review, no saben como me alegro saber que la historia les gustaba. TTwTT. bien ya basta de charla! los dejo con el capitulo:

**Renuncia: Naruto no es mio y nu- nun-ca lo se- se...ra, porque me hacen decir esto! TToTT**

:::+:::+:::**_**:::+:::+:::

Capitulo 3: La Amiga de Sakura

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se perdio en el bosque, para ser exactos dos años. Durante ese tiempo sucediero muchas cosas, como la huida de Tsunade, dejando solo una nota que decia: "_Me Canse!. me voy lejos de esta casa! cuidense mucho y no se alimenten mal. Besitos, Tsunade 3" . _La reaccion general de todos fue una gran cara de WTF!, pero a algunos se les paso rapido, por ejemplo a Sasuke, que no le intereso en lo mas minimo (pero eso no le quito su cara OOC). Despues le siguio Jiraiya, el cual ya no le importaba si Tsunade iba o volvia, Sakura solo lloriqueo un poco, pero a las semanas se le paso, pero Naruto fue el que mas tardo en recomponerse, el era muy apegado a la bruja alcoholica.

Dejando eso de lado, Voy a Contarles todo lo que le paso a Sakura Durante este tiempo:

-Primero se le pego un chicle en la cabeza y tuvieron que cortarle el cabello muy corto ya que no sabian donde estaba el chicle (?).

-Segundo, se le acabo el papel en el baño (N/A: no me van a negar que cuando sucede eso es Horrible, verdad?) y nadie le queria alcanzar otro.

-Tercero, trataron de raptarla unos ovnis (WTF!) y no lo consiquieron.

- Y por ultimo, le dio Varicela-.

Pero a pesar de todas estas cosas, ella sigue igu-

.- Oye Sakura, Sabes quien es la loca que habla?-. Dijo Sasuke

.- y que dice todo lo que hacemos?.-

.-No sasuke, no lo se T^T, me asusta!.- lloriqueo la frentesota (Dejen de romper la cuarta pared! o)

bueno dejando de lado a los mocosos-

.- No somos mocosos, mal intento de escritora!.-Gritaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto que pasaba por ahi

dejen de interrumpir si no quieren que les pase algo muy malo...

.-ok O.O.-

Decia, que ella a pesar de todo siguio normalmente con su vida, aunque solian molestarla mucho por su "corte de varon" las otras niñas. una de esas veces cuando le estaban gritando frentesota, aparecio una chica rubia y las ahuyento a todas esas futuras brujas.

.- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto la misteriosa niña.

.- snif, si muchas gracias,snif, por ahuyentar a esas brujas. Como te llamas?.- le dijo Sakura

.- Me llamo Ino, y tu?.- le contesto ella con una linda sonrisa.

.- Sakura, es bueno saber que no todos me molestan.-dijo la pelirosadita

Estuviero hablando de muchas cosas de niñas, y de un millon de cursilerias mas, hasta que Ino pregunto

.- oye Sakura, ¿tienes amigos?.-

.- No, nadie quiere ser mi amigo.- le contesto Sakura desde su rinconcito depresivo (?)

.- Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga.- dijo la Yamanaka.

.- ¿Enserio seras mi amiga?.- pregunto la frente mayor con duda

.- sip.-

.- Que bien! porfin tengo una amiga.- Grito Sakura saltando rodeada de un fondo rosa paste con florecitas.

.- oye Sakura, se me hace tarde para volver a casa.- dijo Ino mirando el Atardecer

.- entonces encontremonos aqui mañana, ¿si?.- contesto toda alegre el chicle andante.

.- Claro Sakura, ¡Nos Vemos Mañana!.- Grito Ino llendose.

Desde ese dia Sakura e Ino se volvieron las mejores amigas. y se encontraban casi todos los dias en el mismo lugar.

Fin...

Naaah, todavia hay muchas cosas por contar, no se pierdan el proximo episodio! (?)

:::+:::+:::**_**:::+:::+:::

Wee. es bueno saber que llegaron hasta aqui. muchas gracias por aguantar todas estas chorrada!

Actualizare para el 27 de este mes jejeje asi que...

Ja Ne!

**- Cada vez que lees y no dejas un review muere un gatito bebe en alguna parte del mundo, si quieres a los gatitos no dejes que mueran!-**


	4. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**Bueno les quería decir que por ahora no voy a poder publicar.**

**Estoy teniendo unos Problemas personales bastante molestos además de que me quede sin Internet en casa y no puedo salir seguido, muchas a todos los que me dejaron un review, saben que han salvado muchos gatitos, cierto?, tambien a todos los que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos ^^, me hacen tan feliz TTwTT (?).Espero sepan entenderlo y me disculpen. Muchas Gracias, enserio.**

**Atentamente, Wakanabe-Kun**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personaje son obra registrada de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para parodiar un cuento mio ewé. Y s Naruto fuera mio...*inserte pensamientos Yaoista*, lamento decepcionarlas, pero yo soy Fujoshi ^^

Ahora A Leer!

:::+:::+:::~~+~~:::+:::+:::

La Bella Planita

Capitulo 4:

Despues de ese dia, Sakura e Ino se convirtieron en las mejores amigas... aunque siempre discutian por todo, muy al estilo Sasuke y ...

-Sakura! devuelveme ese libro! -grito Ino, interrumpiendome ¬¬x -

- Seeeh, solo espera que ya termino de leer- contesto Sakura sin darle ni un pedazo de atencion(?)-

Como iba diciendo, ellas se llebavan bien, pero era su forma de comunicarse las constantes discusiones. Tenian de conocerse 7 años , cuatro meses, cinco horas, veinte minutos y cuarenta segundos en progreso (?). Y la mayoria de las veces, terminaban golpeandose por nimiedades, como por ejemplo, quien se comio la ultima galleta (Sakura: que original ¬¬), cuando en realidad fue Naruto quien se la comio.

- Oye, Sakura, ¿vas a ir al baile este año? - pregunto Ino con curiosidad y muuucho aburrimiento.

-Ehhm creo que si, pero la verdad no se que tematica tenga esta vez- dijo.

- Es un baile de disfrazes Sakura!, talvez puedas disfrazarte de rana jejejeje-

Sakura miro feo a Ino por el comentario, absteniendose de responderle, e Ino agradece a la escritora por la idea. Resulta que habia un baila todos los años el 21 de Junio y la tematica iba variando todos los años, y este tocaba de disfracez, Sakura tenia planeado ir disfrazada de Hechizera e Ino queria ir de calabaza o algo asi.

:::+:::+:::~~+~~:::+:::+:::

"Cuenta una vez que hace mucho tiempo, chorrocientos años mas o menos, existio un reino muy viejo, gobernado por una bruja maligna y fea. Tan fea que no podian verla sin llorar..." - dijo el presentador de la obra que se iba a realizar. Sasuke no sabia que hacia ahi, entre el publico, si nunca le habia interesado ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, resulta que Sasuke "yo-lose-todo-y-nadie-me-gana-" habia perdido una apuesta y tenia que ir a ver una obra INFANTIL de teatro, y como todos sabemos que no lo iba a hacer si nadie lo veia, a su lado se encontraba naruto, comiendo algo de dudosa procedencia. Sasuke puso cara de asco y prefirio seguri viendo esa estupida obra. " Sir... no-se-que-cosa- habia entrgado su espada magica para poder salvar a la princesa mandona, y cuando intento entrar al castillo, una ola de fuego salio y lo obligo a correr - de forma mu ghei debo decir- por su Heroica vida.." El joven pelinegro puso mas cara de asco que cuando vio a Naruto atragantandose con pudin, y como no podia salir de alli se aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo, rogndo que lo mataran.

Ya habia pasado una hora y media cuando Sasuke y Naruto salieron de ese lugar y Sakura los habia esta esperando, probablemente para que cargaran sus interminables compras. El chico pelo de cactua, iba competamente callado y palido, "nunca volvere a aceptar una apuesta con Jiraya" , se dijo. Mientras todo eso ocurria y el par de chicos eran usados como mula de carga, en un alto castillo, rapunzel... no, esperen, eso es de otra historia jejeje . Como decia, Dentro de un castillo, no muy lejos del pueblo, el Rey Kakashi, estaba peleando arduamento con... ¿un pedazo de pan?.

- Estupido pan! como te atrevez a resistirte a mi cuchillo!- renegaba el joven, cofcofviejocofof, rey.

-Ehhm, su alteza... ¿porque no me deja que le corte yo el pan? - pregunto una sirvienta.

- ¡Porque no quiero!- dijo, mientras que al Kakashi verdadero le caia una mega gota de sudor por la frente.

¿ Que ira a pasar?, ¿Kakashi lograra cortar su pan?, ¿Sakura ira disfrazada de Rana?, ¿ Me dignare a escrbir mas seguido?. ¡Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de la Bella Planita!

Chau! Hasta la proxima!

:::+:::+:::~~+~~:::+:::+:::

Wee! o me maten! dejenme que me defienda! T^T . Resulta que les lo que ya habia nombrado+ una gran falta de inspiracion y un periodo depresivo jodido= ¡No pude escribir nada! TT_TT, pero espero que este capi les haya gustado!

Ja Ne!

**Cada vez que no dejas un reviewn... Homero se queda sin Donnas! No dejes a Homero sin Donnas!**


End file.
